


In Passing

by sunscreams



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Free Verse, Freeform, Happy, I promise, Love Poems, M/M, NOT SAD, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunscreams/pseuds/sunscreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Will and Nico's relationship and how it progresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Passing

**Author's Note:**

> Based off:  
> nico feeling happy when he’s referred to as ‘will’s friend’  
> getting butterflies when he’s called ‘will’s boyfriend’  
> smiling when he’s known as 'will’s fiance’  
> and grinning like crazy when he finally hears 'will’s husband’

It started much like how many other things start,  
with a smile and a shared laugh.  
We played 20 Questions  
in only the way two boys on the brink of teenagerhood,  
really could.

In passing,  
when my name was mentioned  
along with the word ‘friend’  
a bubble of warmth would bloom in my chest  
and a smile I could not hide  
would crack through my gloom.

Yes, that’s me,  
Will’s friend.

We moved forward together.  
Playing you kiss me, then I’ll kiss you.  
With a flutter in my chest,  
not unlike those of the flutter of eyelashes in the morning  
and in the late evening.

And, again in passing,  
when my name is mentioned,  
It’s tacked not with ‘friend’  
but something a little more intimate:  
‘Boyfriend’

Yes, that’s me,  
Will’s boyfriend.

Years passed and we bloomed,  
into the happiness you see today.  
Spurred forward by our full hearts,  
and our broken pasts,  
we lay a road, not for one,  
but for two.

Still, in passing,  
when my name is mentioned,  
it’s no longer anointed with ‘boyfriend’  
but with a ring I’m addicted to:  
‘Fiancé’

Because, yes,  
of course that’s me,  
Will’s fiancé.

And soon,  
the date we picked out together,  
will be just a month away.  
My hands are warm in his,  
and my heart’s always warmer.

My cheeks still ache,  
and his eyes still crinkle,  
when, in passing,  
my name will be mentioned,  
with the highest honour I can imagine,  
‘Husband’

Yes, I am Will’s husband.  
And he is mine.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading poetry lately, so I felt it was necessary to write a poem for my solangelo babies.
> 
> Come harass me over on tumblr, [here](http://sunscreams.tumblr.com).


End file.
